¿Cuál fue tu primer amor?
by Anniih
Summary: Con esa pregunta podría sacar mucha información para comenzar a  escribir y saber ciertas cosas. Si ellas los amaban, ¿por qué ella no daría su amor en escribir uno? *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen Hidekaz-sama. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi total ocurrencia y creación por andar buscando como loca algún territorio compartido entre Alfred y Arthur, hasta hallarlo. Y todavía me encuentro haciendo negociaciones con el creador de Hetalia, para que Amalia sea participe de ella y hacer canon la pareja porque se lo merecen…aparte de andar compartiendo territorio x3

**Advertencias:** Amalia, sí, ella es una de las advertencias. Las otras son el jardín y el pc.

**Pareja:** Ya lo saben, no tiene caso escribir, pero…porsiacaso, USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

.

* * *

**¿Cuál fue tu primer amor?**

Yacían en la casa de Arthur pasando unos días ahí, los tres más Iggy. Alfred estaba afuera cortando el césped averiguando como dibujarse en las ramas estilo 'manitos de tijeras', lo intentó varias veces donde siempre le salía mal las piernas. Ni siquiera las tenía chueca para que le salieran tan mal. Miró sus piernas. No, no tenía ninguna deformación. Sea como sea, se dibujaría en los arbustos para que cuando su amado inglés saliera a tomar aire, viera su heroica figura, sintiendo que fue un regalo para él, porque realmente lo es con todo el amor del mundo.

Y…bien, Alfred siguió en lo suyo.

Inglaterra miraba y leía sentado unos documentos en la mesa sirviéndose al mismo tiempo una aromatizante y humeante taza de té de tonalidad roja. Dio un sorbo tomando seriamente la atención a cada palabra del documento. Posteriormente lo bajó topándose al frente con unos orbes marinos y una sonrisa que los acompañaba.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Arthur preguntó desentendido dando pequeños pestañeos observando a la isleña.

―Nada. ―respondió sencilla dejando a la iguana sobre la mesa. Él se quedó quieto.

Amalia estaba mirando a su mamá si apartar la vista. Esto intranquilizaba al mayor.

― ¿Y por qué me miras así? ―algo traía entre manos con esa sonrisa divertida heredera de cierto americano.

― ¿Así cómo? ―y hacía las mismas preguntas en modo de respuestas o viceversa como su padre, donde lograban hastiarlo, pero Arthur no quería hastiarse con su pequeña así que prefería contestarle acabando con esto.

―Como queriendo decir o preguntarme algo. ―sabía perfectamente que quería decirle algo. Se mantuvo mirándola por unos segundos.

―Eh~, sí. Quiero preguntarte algo. ―colocó lo brazos uno sobre el otro apoyando la cabeza y surcando los labios.

―Bien, pregunta. Mom te responderá. ―sonrió de una manera agradable para ella. Solo esperaba que no sean preguntas de niñas en crecimiento.

― ¿Cuántos amores has tenido antes que daddy? ―y preguntó sin escrúpulos incorporando la cabeza.

― ¿Eh? ―parpadeó desentendido y al saber que estaba preguntando coloreó las mejillas― ¿Qué? ―quería estar seguro de esto.

―Lo que dije ―acentuó―. Sé que has tenido muchos novios o novias antes que daddy, y quiero saber. ―sincera curiosidad o eso se veía por las expresiones en el rostro.

― ¿Pa-para qué? ―tartamudeó un poco alejando su taza del reptil quien venía cerca― Eres una niña…

―Mom ―pronunció un tanto molesta, no era una niña, bueno sí pero solo en apariencia―, conozco tu pasado de 'vandalismo', no como daddy que no sabe mucho.

Todavía Alfred desconocía parte del pasado del británico, pero sabía que era un 'vándalo' gracias a las menciones de Francis cuando estaban los tres tranquilos como una familia feliz siendo interrumpidos, a lo que Arthur tuvo que explicarle no del todo, solo lo más importante sin mencionar hechos de los cuales un pirata hacía en un bar rodeado de gentes y entre más cosas no propias de un caballero, no quería arruinarse y arruinarle esa imagen al estadounidense. No obstante no conocía todo como la isleña, ella sí conocía todo sobre su mamá, pues él escondía tesoros en sus islas y para variar venía vestido de corsario…y a veces se ponía beber ron, pero claro, Arthur jamás se emborraría en frente de su niña. Se mantenía concuerdo.

Para Inglaterra, las palabras de la isleña sonaban a amenaza de "Si no me dices, le diré **todo** a papá". Y cuando era todo, era todo.

―Pero eso no significa nada ―para qué pregunta si conocía su pasado, no la entendía―. ¿Para qué quieres saber si tuve o no novias o novios?

―Porque sí ―respondió al instante. El inglés no dijo nada―. Come on, quiero saber ―hizo un puchero para no perder la paciencia, era tan difícil hacerlo hablar, si casi nunca hacía preguntas sobre su pasado―. Además…una hija debe saber cosas de sus padres, sobre todo si son amores para tener experiencia en el futuro…cuando sea mi caso. ―sonrió sonrosándose. Arthur frunció el ceño.

―Sobre mi cadáver si te atreves a tener novio, y ese tipo va a morir. ―advirtió enseguida. Si pasaran treinta años más tal vez la dejaría salir con algún chico, pero no cualquiera. No señor. El británico se había puesto de acuerdo hace unos meses atrás con su pareja norteamericana si algún día (ojala sean muchos años o muchos siglos) su hija llegara a presentar su pretendiente, tomarían al individuo incognito con miradas aterradoras para comenzar con las preguntas sobreprotectoras para luego ser llevado a la sala de tortura, sentándolo y ser conectado al detector de mentiras, mientras Arthur se disfrazaría de policía y Alfred de Freddy Krueger para hacer la esperada pregunta: ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con nuestra hija?

Con la advertencia dada, Amalia rió suave. ― ¿Y bien? ―volvió a preguntar despertando al mayor.

―Em…am… ¿Si tuve parejas? ―se preguntó poniendo sus orbes verdes en los de ella demasiado incómodo. Ella acertó con la cabeza.

No podía. No le diría esas _partes_ con sus anteriores relaciones. Le daba pudor contarle a una niña… ¡A su hija! Pensaría que era un cualquiera, una mamá con una pasado _oscuro_ que no conocía si se podría desilusionar. Aun así…en estos días los padres les cuentan sus relaciones anteriores antes de la pareja actual sin remordimientos, sin _detallitos_, solo…lo normal. Solo tendría que contarle de un modo sano e inocente. Entonces entreabrió la boca.

―S-sí… ―le costó asumir desviando la mirada, le costaría un mundo responderle de frente― Si tuve…parejas antes que Alfred ―regresaba y desviaba una y otra vez adquiriendo vergüenza de su persona―. Muchas…demasiadas. ―y no era broma.

―Ah ―dijo en un casi exclamación comprendiendo que…quizás su padre no era…―. ¿Entonces daddy no fue tu primer amor?

― ¿Eh? ―entones la miró directamente todo sorprendido notando una desilusión en la trigueña, no quería hacer eso. Tenía que remediar el malentendido― ¿De eso se trataba la verdadera pregunta?

―De cierta manera…sí ―respondió cabizbajo―. Y…entonces daddy no fue tu primer amor.

―Claro que lo es. ―corrigió enseguida y seguiría corrigiendo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, porque Alfred si fue y es su primer amor.

La chica alzó la vista confundida. ―Pero me dijiste…

―Que tuviera amores antes que el idiota de tu padre, no significa que no sea mi primer amor ―no la dejó continuar manteniendo la mirada en ella quien se preguntaba por qué diría eso, ¿es que acaso no se enamoró de otras personas?―. And you know why? ―le leyó la mente.

― Why? ―repitió atenta.

―Porque ninguna persona de mi pasado logró hacerme sentir por lo que siento por tu father. ―curvó los labios dando una expresión cariñosa olvidándose de los estúpidos sonrojos que a este momento no deberían aparecer y que no deberían existir tampoco, pero bueno, eso lo discutiría con el estadounidense o consigo mismo frente al espejo.

― ¿Sentir que cosa? ―adquirió a preguntar, ahora se ponía interesante.

―Hastiarme a cada cinco segundos ―respondió claro y preciso sin mentir. El menor lo exasperaba hasta por decir un saludo―, pero ―continuó―…es y ha sido el único idiota que me hace sentir cosas lindas y extrañas ―cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos que le provocaba ese come hamburguesas―. Que me haga latir el corazón por su presencia ―abrió los ojos sonriendo de lado―. Alfred ha sido el único que me hace soñar y quitarme el sueño ―hizo una pausa para respirar tranquilamente y proseguir―. Y en verdad…si sigo hablándote sería del tamaño de una biblia ―dijo divertido entremedio de una risita―. Así que confórmate con que tu padre es mi primer amor…que lo amo. ¿Bien?

―Bien. ―acertó alegre, era todo lo que necesitaba. Cogió a Iggy en sus brazos, saltó de la silla para ir corriendo al jardín. Inglaterra continuó con lo suyo sin dejar de sonreír. La conversación había sido incómoda desde el principio logrando calmar las cosas, dejándolas fluir por sus sentimientos, no fue tan difícil. Ahora esperaba que no viniera a preguntarle sobre cambios hormonales porque sabía que las niñas crecen mentalmente más rápido que todo. Ya pensaba seriamente platicar con Estados Unidos, otra vez. Ya que... que le preguntara ese tipo de cosas tan íntimas tenía lago entre manos. Lo presentía. Pero… ¿Qué haría Amalia con su información?

* * *

―Terminé. ―Alfred se secó la frente con el brazo mirando lo espectacular de su obra maestra destruyendo todo monumento francés, italiano, alemán…e inglés también, literalmente, porque su creación era una obra que dejaría hasta al mismísimo Da Vinci con la boca abierta.

―Daddy ―aquella voz le hizo voltear bajando la mirada, antes de preguntar, ella se le adelantó tomando atención al arbusto―. ¿Qué es eso?

―Es una obra maestra hecha por el héroe ―respondió alegre quitándose los guantes jardineros más la tijera quien hizo el trabajo de hacer la figura―. ¿Te gusta? ¿No es maravillosa?

―Eh~ ―pensó, no quería herirlo, pero no se vía tan mal…aunque su mamá se enojaría un poquito―. Sí…está bien ―ella estaba de acuerdo, en cambio Iggy sobre su cabeza negó a lo que Alfred no le tomó atención aunque lo haya visto. La isleña regresó a mirar al mayor―. Hey daddy, ¿me puedes responder una sencilla pregunta?

― ¡Claro! ¿Qué es? ―dijo entusiasta.

― ¿Cuál fue tu primer amor? ―fue al grano.

― ¿Mi…primer amor? ―se había sorprendido, esperaba cualquier pregunta relacionada con su obra artística o sobre su vida heroica o películas, cosas de su cotidiana vida―. Mi primer amor…em…uhm… ―comenzó a pensar ladeando la cabeza y llevando la mano sobre el mentón dando por afirmado: ―. Mi primer amor es Arthur.

― Really? ¿Entonces no tuviste otras parejas? ―era extraño que no hubiese tenido a nadie antes como su mamá.

― ¿Ah? ―se atontó un poco ante esa pregunta. Pestañeó repetitivas veces comprendiendo a que se refería― ¡Oh, ya entendí tu pregunta! ―ya exclamó para eso mientras sonreía― Sí, tuve parejas antes de estar con tu mami…pero…si hablas de primer amor lo ha sido desde el comienzo de todo, cuando era un niño.

―Pero…eso no sería… ¿extraño? Mom era mayor. ―tenía uso de razón que su papá era un niño al cuidado de mamá. Y sorpresivamente era la cosa más extraña en una familia, nunca se había visto a una mamá cuidando a su papá estando de niño, mientras que ella también era una niña mucho más chica. No era común eso. Pero no era muy importante.

―Yes. Tienes razón ―le confirmó―. Cuando me independicé, nos dejamos de hablar. En ese transcurso del tiempo tuve mis otras relaciones pero siempre teniendo en mi corazón los lindos recuerdos y promesas hacia él. Hasta que lo volví a ver.

― ¿Y qué pasó ahí?

Rió antes de contestar haciendo memoria. La menor lo miraba pensando que estaba loco.

―Le pedí que fuera mi pareja ―hasta que respondió―. Al principio no quiso, así que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Francis…realmente _sirvieron _―sintió un escalofrío cuando aquella vez, el francés le dio consejos amorosamente amorosos en todos los sentidos de la palabra, como en _eso_ y en _aquello_ mezclándose con los sentimientos―. Y…aquí estamos ―inhaló aire de lo cansado de hablar aunque sea bien hablador―, felices. Teniendo a la niña más linda del mundo ―cerró los ojos detrás de Texas, enmarcando una sonrisa de lo contento en haber formado una familia soñada sin importar que la isleña no haya salido por la pancita de Arthur. La menor se sonrojó por el cumplido desviando un poco la mirada. En eso, a Alfred se le ocurrió una idea―. ¿Hey, no quieres jugar basketball con papi?

Ella se animó enseguida… ―Sí, pero primero tengo ir a buscar algo a mi cuarto y bajo.

―Okey ―aceptó viéndola marchar a paso rápido. Recordó que tenía que mostrarle su obra de arte, menos mal que no se había alejado tanto, así que la llamó― ¡Ah! Ami, ¿puedes llamar a Artie? Necesito que venga, le mostraré mi obra de arte.

―De acuerdo… ―ella giró y dudó si al país mayor le gustaría el regalo― ¡Mucha suerte con eso! ―le dio su apoyo entrando a la casa.

― ¡Te estaré esperando! ―alzó la mano diciendo que no se movería de su posición.

Islas Vírgenes entró y Arthur aún seguía leyendo los papeles. ¿Es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer? Que más daba, se le acercó y le dijo que fuera donde el norteamericano.

Al salir al jardín…

― ¡Mira Iggy! ¡Mira mi obra maestra, es solo para ti!

― ¡Por dios! ¡Mis arbustos! ¡¿Qué les pasó?

―Ah, solo les hice la forma de nuestras siluetas juntas para que todos los días veas cuanto nos amamos.

― ¡Idiota, haz destrozado mi jardín! ¡Comienza a arreglarlo en este mismo instante!

― ¿Pero por qué~? Me costó bastante.

― ¡Solo hazlo!

* * *

Adivinó que su mamá no le gustaría para nada el destrozo-regalo de su padre antes de escucharlos desde la habitación sentada frente al notebook del escritorio. Pero…de todas formas su mamá debería aceptar el regalo… ¿no se suponía que lo amaba? De la nada recordó la conversación con él. Bien, tenía razón cuando dijo que lo sacaba de quicio cada cinco segundos.

No le dio más vuelta al tema procediendo abrir el programa 'Microsoft Word' escribiendo el 'disclaimer' luego 'advertencia' y 'pareja'. ¿Y por qué hacía eso? Pues, un día común, Hungría le enseñó algunas cosas referentes al mágico mundo de 'fanfiction' mostrándole las categorías anime/manga sobre todo 'Hetalia'. Conoció que sus padres eran…muy queribles teniendo una gran variedad de fic's amados por las fans. Si ellas los amaban, ¿por qué ella no daría su amor en escribir uno? Eran sus padres, los quería, los amaba, y tenía que demostrarlo…y para la húngara también, quien le tuvo que decir que no fuera a los ranting T o M, que únicamente entrara a los K+, por seguridad mental.

Además…su amor era más grande que el de las locas fans.

Entonces con las ideas ya listas, procedió a escribir el título.

_¿Cuál fue tu primer amor?_

…pero…le había dicho a su papá que jugaría con él.

Se asomó por la ventana. Río suave al ver que el americano trataba de arreglar el regalo en el jardín. Tendría para rato si es que terminaría de arreglar todo eso. Su mamá era difícil de complacer.

Dejaría el juego para otro día, tal vez mañana. Por mientras aprovecharía el tiempo en avanzar con el fic.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

―Muy bien Iggy, vamos a la obra.

Posó los dedos en el teclado y comenzó a escribir.

Iggy dio media vuelta en el escritorio, no quería ver qué cosas escribiría.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Final fail? Tenía escrito una conversación de Messenger con Hungría, pero me arrepentí y lo borré, colocando a Amalia animada conociendo que sus padres son amados en el fandom =D

Ojala que Hungría nunca le enseñe los doujinshis y el lemon, esto incluye el lime también sobre sus padres, o por lo menos hasta que tenga mentalidad para ver eso…

LOL Alfred…, desconsiderado Arthur…

Y eso sería…

¿Tomatazos, Iggygazos, zapatazos…? ¿Dulces? ¿Deliciosos scones?

Saludines!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

No tengo ni la menos ideas si Amalia publicará el fic…

xD


End file.
